Outra noite sem máscaras
by Ingrid Mariane Black Cullen
Summary: Cont. de Sem máscaras por uma noite. Slash HP/DM. Não se viam há dez anos, mas reconheceram-se como se fizesse dez segundos.


**Título: Outra noite sem máscaras**

**Sinopse: não se viam há dez anos, mas reconheceram-se como se fizesse dez segundos. Continuação de 'Sem máscaras por uma noite'.**

Disclaimer: Harry e todos os personagens da série (principalmente o Draco e o Sirius) me pertecem nos sonhos, então, aqui, eles são da J.K., que foi muito mais esperta que eu e criou esse mundinho.

Aviso: Cuidado, é slash, o que significa que termos uma certa agarração entre dois rapazes. Peço assim, que tenham muito cuidado. Lembrando que alt+F4 poupa a todos nós de dores de cabeça.

Nota: essa fic pode ser tomada como continuação de 'Sem máscaras por uma noite', mas não é preciso lê-la (claro que isso me faria MUITO feliz). É uma trilogia. Cada uma enfoca um certo ponto. A outra foi a bebida, a festa de rua e Harry deu um fora no Draco. Essa tem outro enfoque... Ah, sim "Three wishes of love" é o nome da trilogia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dez anos. Era esse o tempo que não se viam, mas se reconheceram como se fizesse dez minutos.

Encararam-se durante um ou dois segundos. Seus mundos desabaram igualmente.

Foi na mansão do ministro Shackelbolt. Ambos estavam de mãos dadas com as respectivas noivas. Harry entrou na sala de música à direita, Draco no hall à esquerda. Sempre em lados opostos.

- Harry, o que houve? - perguntou Ginny, preocupada, ao observar o 'quase-marido' mortalmente pálido e trêmulo.

- Não foi nada - respondeu, enquanto deixava-se cair em um sofá, sabendo que suas pernas não o sustentariam mais.

- Draco, querido, o que houve? - perguntou Astoria, ao ver que o noivo apoiava-se pesadamente no portal. Chegou a ver seus joelhos tremendo.

- Está tudo bem, Astoria...

Ninguém e Todo Mundo. Verão e Inverno. Sol e Lua. Anjo e Demônio. Doce e amargo. Dia e noite. Completos opostos. Irremediavelmente atraídos.

Era a primeira vez que o vira de verdade depois da guerra. Ele estava tão... crescido! Por onde andara esse tempo todo? Era quase óbvio que Harry jamais havia esquecido daquela noite. Mas será que o outro ainda lembrava? Será que também passara cada noite imaginando como poderia ter sido?

_Era Halloween. Os alunos do quinto ano em diante podiam ir à Hogsmeade se quisessem. Naquela noite, só queria esquecer de quem era e o que teria que fazer. Só queria despir-se das máscaras e se divertir. Andava sozinho pelas ruelas do povoado, procurando uma bruxinha que o distraísse. Já estava meio bêbado quando viu o rapaz que se aproximava, em estado muito pior. E era Harry Potter. Não... era um rapaz sem identidade. _

_Jamais esqueceria da maneira como o gosto de hidromel e whisky mosturavam-se na boca dele. Jamais esqueceria da maneira como_ _haviam se despedido._

_- Adeus, Todo Mundo - despediu-se, enquanto ajeitava a camisa lilás._

_- Adeus, sem identidade - respondeu Draco._

Foi naquele momento em que decidiu quem era e quem queria ser. Vestiu a máscara, em mais de um sentido, e assumiu de uma vez por todas sua identidade Malfoy. Aceitou a Marca Negra no braço e enterrou São Potter no fundo de sua mente. Aquilo era parte de um passado que jamais poderia ter existido. Potter devia ser eliminado.

Jamais palavras doeram tanto para serem pronunciadas como aquelas doeram nos lábios, e na alma de Harry.

_- E hoje, quem é você? - a voz arrastada de Draco perguntou. Ele estacou, sentindo Hermione e Ron colocarem-se em posição de defesa. Por pouco conseguiu não desviar o olhar._

_- Harry Potter - respondeu, tomando a decisão com tal rapidez, que mal pôde acreditar. - Sem arrependimentos._

Naquele momento decidiu quem deveria ser. Vestiu a máscara e jamais olhou para trás. Também, jamais esqueceu aquela noite.

Ambos haviam escolhido suas verdades, haviam feito o que julgavam ser melhor. _Sem arrependimentos,_ a voz de Potter soou em sua mente. Ele tinha razão, mas o passado era passado. Além do mais, tinha uma noiva, uma vida. A última coisa que precisaria era de Potter e sua tendência dramática e seu heroísmo ridículo. A vida não era o que as pessoas queriam que fosse, era como deveria ser. Então, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer.

Ou será que havia?

- Ginny, eu já volto.

- Você tem certeza que está bem?

- Já disse que sim - beijou brevemente os lábios da ruiva e se afastou.

Seria possível que os olhos verdes estivessem realmente procurando por ele? Parou e ficou a observar, até que fizeram contato mais uma vez. Harry moveu a cabeça discretamente, indicando uma escada logo às suas costas. Olhou significativamente para trás e em seguida para o loiro novamente. Desde quando Potter tinha aquela ousadia toda?

Foi um aceno tão sútil a resposta que recebeu, que quase não se deu por satisfeito. Ainda sim, saiu andando na direção que acenara, subindo e entrando no segundo quarto à direita. Acendeu as luzes e esperou enquanto seu corpo vibrava de ansiedade.

Dez anos era tempo demais. A última vez que o vira, nenhum dos dois era algo além de adolescentes de dezessete anos, despedaçados por uma guerra que acabara de ter um fim.

O que via naquele momento, no entanto, era um homem feito.

Percebeu que o moreno não se assustou quando ele abriu a porta, o mais silenciosamente possível. Observou-o virar lentamente e constatou que, como naquele dia, há dez anos, a cor da camisa era aquele lilás estranho, possivelmente escolhido pela noiva. Uma cor horrível, na opinião de Draco.

Sorriu, Draco estava de preto, como naquela noite. Aquela mesma mecha teimosa raspava em seus olhos cinzas, que naquele instante, soltavam faíscas.

O mundo parou de girar nos minutos em que se contemplaram. O universo inteiro prendeu a respiração diante do encontro do norte com o sul.

- Dez anos... - os lábios de Harry se moveram sem emitir som algum.

Rapidamente, sem pensamentos ou meneios em excesso, aproximaram-se e beijaram-se. O beijo que estava suspenso há dez anos.

Os opostos se atraem e se completam. Era o que acontecia com aquelas bocas. A maneira como os lábios de Harry eram quentes, chocava-se com o gelo dos lábios de Draco. Quando as mãos se entrelaçaram, constelações se uniram, planetas se alinharam, os anjos cantaram.

Como podiam ter ficado tanto tempo longe um do outro? Como era possível sobreviver sem a certeza da plenitude daquela união? Como imaginar que eram inimigos, quando as duas línguas juntas executavam a mais perfeita das peças?

Como podiam luz e trevas se quererem tanto? Como os olhos cinzas poderiam ter mudado para aquele tom _quase_ azul, _quase_ quente, _quase_ apaixonado?

Interromperam o contato. Mais uma vez, estavam despidos, as almas completamente nuas, transparentes, enquanto contemplavam a nudez do outro.

- Por que esperamos tanto pelo reencontro? – perguntou Harry. Draco estava impassível. Foi quando Harry viu: o _quase_ que brilhava em seus olhos. A ferida _quase_ cicatrizada, o amor _quase_ esquecido, o coração _quase_ confortado. Por que a vida dele fora _quase_ daquele jeito. O Halloween do quinto ano _quase_ fora perfeito. Draco _quase_ abandonara suas máscaras. _Quase_ tivera um final feliz. Se não fosse a decisão de outra pessoa, sua vida teria sido completa. Mas fora _quase_.

- Porque, Potter... – os olhos se estreitaram novamente, mas _quase _haviam se rendido. – Você sabia quem era e o que queria naquele dia.

- Eu era alguém sem nome. E hoje sou também.

- Pois é. É para você ver que o vôo de uma borboleta nos Estados Unidos pode causar um furacão na China.

- Hoje, quem é você? – perguntou Harry, num tom falsamente superior, fingido ter entendido a metáfora do loiro.

- Draco Abraxas Malfoy, e dessa vez, por vontade própria.

Ele deu as costas, _quase_ arrependido. Desceu as escadas _quase_ lamentando. Aproximou-se da noiva _quase_ sorrindo. Mais uma vez estava _quase_ feliz por ter despido a máscara e por tê-la colocado novamente na hora certa. Ou talvez, _quase_ na hora certa.

Ele permaneceu parado enquanto o via se afastar, mas _quase_ pediu que não fosse. _Quase_ saiu atrás dele. _Quase_ lhe disse a verdade.

O mundo era todo feito de ilusões. Mas mais uma noite, haviam fugido delas e voltado a elas. Dessa vez, estavam_ quase _próximos de um final feliz. Havia sido mais uma noite sem máscaras.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nota: juro por Merlim que nem imagino se um dia J. já sonhou com esse nome maluco. Mas a história é minha e eu faço o que eu quiser. Afinal, Abraxas é style, e o cara era avô do Draqueenho.

Sem dúvida, essa vale muito mais a pena que a primeira e estou certa que a terceira será ainda melhor.


End file.
